Come Back To Me
by Nekohanyou
Summary: A high school fic of our fav characters! Kagome live a normal life until someone from her past shows up to show himself again... what will happen when he doesn't want to dissappear for her? InuKag, SanMir, Dark Toned KougaKag
1. A new start an olde obstacle

New Story! Hope it is better then the last! *Faints!* don't be too hard on me!!! Read and Review so I know to continue! And I don't mind the angriness of reviews so put what you think! i gave Sango I more outgoping personality but she still denys Miroku...so its all in good fun! ^.^  
  
Chapter 1: A new start an old obstacle  
  
Kagome woke up and got ready for school like every other school day, waking at six thirty, and wide-awake for the day ahead. She had gotten ready and had proceeded downstairs to get a quick breakfast, which usually consisted of tea or coffee and a piece of fruit, then she left saying goodbye to her mother and grandfather as she walked out the door. As she had just gotten outside, she heard a familiar voice behind her, as she closed the door behind her she turned to greet it. "Good morning Kagome! Ready to go?" she said with an impatient look to her face.  
  
"Hey Sango, yea, I'm ready, we have plenty of time to get to school you know," Kagome calmly said as she walked toward the girl. Sango, Kagome's best friend, had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, along with her light medium toned skin. Her hair was about the same length as Kagome's only a bit longer. Unlike Kagome's very wavy hair, her hair was straight and held back in a low ponytail. As they walked, Kagome mentioned that Sango was walking a lot faster and that she couldn't keep up.  
  
  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you didn't take so long," she claimed giving the other a crossed look. She slowed for her friend and continued, "I really wanted to get to school early, and I wanted to check out the new guy that we have in our grade." Kagome rolled her eyes at the comment of boys. "Just because you do not want a boyfriend or aren't interested, that doesn't mean I can't be."  
  
"You know what?" Kagome argued, "He'll just end up being an immature baby, just like the rest of them." And with saying that she pointed to a group of guys setting off a stink bomb behind a group of girls, as they walked down the street past them. "And in twenty minutes, they will be hanging all over the guys like they are millionaires."  
  
"You know you're really just in denial with jealous impulses," mocked her friend back, "just because you are too picky with the guys that ask you out! You know the other kids call you the ice princess for a reason." She gave a sideward glance to her friend to see her reaction, she could see it all right, and she was getting all red in the face with anger.  
  
"What are you, a fricking shrink? I know what they call me, and I am NOT jealous," she protested, "By the way, what would I be jealous about? I don't even have time for a boyfriend. I have to think of school, graduating and college. I can't even begin to think about a boyfriend at this important moment in my life. The only reply from Sango was 'Sorry, okay? EXCUSE ME!' As they entered the lobby of their school they glanced over at a small gathering of girls. "Uh oh Sango, looks like we're a little late, your dream guys already has a following." she laughed at her own comment. But as she finished laughing her friend had grabbed her arm and taken off towards where the girls were standing. 'This is the first step to losing sanity I tell you!' Kagome thought being dragged by her friend  
  
"Come on Kagome it won't be that bad at all!" as Sango pushed her way to the front of the girls.  
  
  
  
"EXCUSE ME!! COMING THROUGH!" Sango said in a vigorous loud voice, pushing through until she stood in front of the new guys. Sango made a sly catcall, whistling, to the two before her. She looked them both over, like they were her prey. As she finished looking them over, making her judgments, she introduced herself, "Hello, My name is Sango! What's yours?" she said this extending her hand to greet them. The first one to jump forward, literally, was a black haired boy. As he stepped in front of her, he grasped both of his hands around hers.  
  
"What a beautiful name for such a goddess, hello, my name is Miroku. I have a favor to ask you." he gazed at her in wonderment as the shocked girl muttered an 'okay'. "I would like to know if you would go out with me, marry me, and someday bear my child." At first the girl was stunned and flattered, but after that last part about the child and marriage she took her free hand and knocked the boy unconscious. With that she turned herself to the other boy who had rolled his eyes at his friend who was now lying on the floor. She calmed down and spoke, "And your name would be?"  
  
"Um…" he glanced at his sleeping companion. "I'm InuYasha. Nice to meet you, um Sango was it?" She nodded and shook his hand, when she had realized, she had forgotten her friend, she blushed and started looking for Kagome.  
  
"How rude of me," she had found her bud sheepishly running away from where she stood. "Um… hold on a sec, okay?" InuYasha looked at her confused and watched her as she fetched her friend. As they came into the clearing his eyes widened. Sango had yanked her now blushing friend in front of him. "This is my friend…" she was cut off by the boy's voice.  
  
"Kagome?" he spoke looking at the blushing girl as she glanced at the ground. Miroku had started to gain consciousness and looked at the situation in front of him. He stared too but with a malicious grin on his face.  
  
"Hello," she blushed to an even redder shade then before, "Miroku and I-InuYasha." InuYasha advanced to her and put his hand upon her, cupping her cheek and then led his hand underneath her chin to bring her to look at him. She tilted her head away from him and became a few shades redder.   
  
Miroku hadn't given up on Sango and started to try to coax her on. "Well, we have just moved from Kyoto," he began his road to another slap in the face, "and I would love you to show me the sites, like your bedroom for a great example." Of course she didn't slap him she kicked him where it counted. But when she was done she turned to the other two. Kagome just stood there trying to avoid a conversation with InuYasha. She started to become embarrassed and turned away from InuYasha. Sango confused at everything stepped in the middle.   
  
"You three know each other?" she elbowed her friend, "And why didn't you ever introduce me?" looking at Miroku up and down, "Or at least WARN me?". As she finished Kagome grabbed her, running away from the boys. Behind her she heard her friend yell to the two guys 'Hope we see each other again!!' All Kagome thought was 'I really hope not!'  
  
"InuYasha, was that who I think it was?" Miroku said. InuYasha glanced at him, like he had said the stupidest thing on earth.  
  
"Of course it was, you twit! I didn't know that she went to this school," he said with a happy, cheerful pitch gaining a weird smirk across his face. Then he watched as she disappeared out of site around the corner, "Don't worry we will see her again. It has been a while."  
  
"Yea," Miroku said finishing the conversation. "And her friend wasn't that bad looking either." Sure, Kagome was a somewhat popular girl, I mean; almost every guy had asked her out at least once. But as she rounded the corner and stopped to catch her breath she lost her usual composer and was still red as she leaned again the wall and slumped down holding her cheek. I mean, she was known as the ice queen for a reason, she didn't want a boyfriend, and he was the reason why. Panting out of breath was her loud and obnoxious companion sitting next to her. Kagome glared over at Sango as if she was going to pounce on he,r and strangle her at that moment.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" she yelled as people near her stared. All Sango could do was laugh at the shades of red and then purple she was turning. Then she spoke with the utmost sarcasm.  
  
"What?" she trying not to laugh again in her friend's face, "You mean, make you look like a fool in front of your following!" she snorted as she finished pointing over her shoulder. Standing behind them was a bunch of gawking boys that everyday followed Kagome around to ask her out.  
  
"Look! I'm not ready for your little dating service!" she said blowing steam out of her inflamed nostrils.  
  
"Well, it seems you know each other already so what's the big deal?" she looked hurt as she said this, "And besides you didn't even tell me you knew a really hot guy that I could totally get along with, sure I mean he is a lecher, but it could work out. Beside you could use some melting, ice queen." They both broke out in laughter as the first bell rang for the beginning of school, they parted their separate ways to class. The day went by quickly, which was good for Kagome because she couldn't stand the stares she was getting across the room from InuYasha. She didn't even need to look in his direction to know he was staring at her. His eyes pierced through her and her soul, burning her heart and lungs like she couldn't breathe. But he was her past; he was not a part of her life anymore.   
  
Like it? LET ME KNOW!!!!!! Byes for now!!! 


	2. The Truth About Women and Dogs

Last Chapter Re-cap:  
  
The day went by quickly, which was good for Kagome because she couldn't stand the stares she was getting across the room from InuYasha. She didn't even need to look in his direction to know he was staring at her. His eyes pierced through her and her soul, burning her heart and lungs like she couldn't breathe. But he was her past; he was not a part of her life anymore.   
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth About Women and Dogs  
  
It was hard getting through the rest of the week with him in all of her classes. His eyes fixed on her when she was around and she felt like he followed her home too. But after a while she shook it off, why would he follow her, it was the past between them, she had moved on, so shouldn't he have too. She and Sango after school Friday decided to visit the ice cream shop and hang out. As they finished their ice cream and were getting ready to leave, she heard an unwelcome voice behind her. "If I'm not mistaken, I think you're ignoring us, or," he flashed his trade mark smirk as a group of followers melted at it, "you're ignoring just me."  
  
"Hello, Miroku, how are you?" she said not even gazing at InuYasha as she passed the two boys and their following in which Miroku had his full attention to. He was still trying to find a girl to not only go out with him and maybe someday marry him but, being the lecher that he is, also needed to ask the girl if someday being able to bear his child. Being that the girls were idiots they either giggled to one another or blushed and froze. When Kagome addressed him, he turned his full attention to Sango, of course after being polite and mumbling fine Kagome's way. Sango was in a good mood, luckily for Miroku, because when he repeated his proposal to her followed by a slap in the butt, all she did was playfully slap him. Not like before, because she didn't fully knock the hentai out. He took this as a good sign and almost tried it again but noticed the welling anger in her friend, as the two girls left not even glancing towards InuYasha. "Hello Kagome," repeatedly came from InuYasha's mouth but no response was ever made, no glance or gesture, angering him. At that note Kagome and Sango left the only thing being said was Kagome going, "Goodbye Miroku."  
  
"What was with that?" InuYasha said with anger and jealousy filling him. "I know she noticed me talking to her." He looked over at his lecherous friend. "WELL?" Miroku stopped at his uneventful flirting and looked toward his purple-faced friend.  
  
"You know she is just trying to get over you. It is obvious she hasn't fully gotten over you, and apparent you haven't gotten over her either." Miroku said bluntly as the, now calm, silver haired boy looked at him in shock and disgust.  
  
"I am over that…that… wench!" he said as he faced away from his friend, arms crossed; only muttering a single word, "Feh".  
  
"You know you are so stubborn!" Miroku concluded, rolling his eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome woke Saturday early and got started on her chores, followed by any homework she didn't do the night before. She started her laundry when her mother asked her to go to the store for some milk and bread around noon. She agreed asking her mother to watch her laundry for her. She walked to the store and got the groceries and then started her way back home. As she walked home she thought about what had happened yesterday. She giggled when she remembered the look on InuYasha's face as they left the ice cream parlor. All the sudden she tripped and prepared to fall. But didn't, she looked up at who had caught her. She frowned at the site. "Looks like we meet again?" he said with that same cute, yet annoying smirk.   
  
"I didn't need your help, I would have been fine." She stammered, noticing Miroku having a good laugh at how close he was holding her to him, InuYasha noticed too, setting her aside and turning away muttering 'stupid girl'. "Well, if you're done become a lecher like your friend, I'm going to go now." She turned to go out but, gasped as she felt his hand grab her wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry for being nice to you," he said looking directly into her eyes, her insides on fire again as those gold eyes pierced her soul. She looked into them and saw he was hiding something, but that was normal for him. Miroku was getting impatient behind them.   
  
"She's fine, come on InuYasha, we are going to be late!" Usually a patient person, Miroku looked like a five-year old boy that needed to go to the bathroom. This meant they were going to go somewhere where the group of girls was going to be there. So he could use his lecherous ways to try to get a date or grope a girl. 'Pervert' she thought.  
  
"Go ahead, you pervert, I'll only be a second," just as he said this, Miroku ran off his face lit up at the mention of what he wanted to do. Now turning to Kagome, he spoke again with the same misleading smirk he always had, but even before the words left his mouth Dana had already begun to speak.  
  
"I would have been fine!" she pulled her hand out of his grasp, "You didn't need to come be a jerk!" This comment wiped the smirk off his face for a little while.   
  
  
  
InuYasha crossed his arms and stated to slowly walking away, he stopped briefly and looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't worry, I was trying to save the milk, we can't waste food can we?" and begun to walk again.  
  
"STUPID JERK!" she yelled at him as she started to cry turned and ran towards her house. As she opened the door and ran inside, she paused and freshened up to present herself to her family. She walked in the kitchen holding back the tears, put the groceries away, and proceeded to her bedroom.  
  
* * * *  
  
As the girl left, InuYasha wanted to laugh at his own joke and her poor come back, he couldn't. Another emotion had come over him, guilt and he didn't know why on the outside he thought he was over her, but he knew now, he guessed wrong. He joined Miroku soon enough, "So what did you do now?" looking at his friend, seeing that he had a red slap mark on his face.  
  
He chuckled, "You know me by now, and I always do something to get this treatment from the ladies." He laughed again, getting a puzzled look from InuYasha. "I see you and Kagome didn't get off well, I don't know what went wrong between you two but, you should respect one another. Mostly the problem is that you don't know when to shut the hell up! Besides if you and Kagome are not good with each other, what makes you think I will ever be able to get my hands on her friend?"  
  
"You're giving me advice, when you're the lecher! You can't go for more than five seconds without needing to slap a girl's ass! And as for Kagome's friend she can do a hell of a lot better than a pervert like you!" he stopped and gazed at Miroku with utmost fury in his eyes, as he looked away he gained a tiny smile on his face, "You should really get some help. Like the 8 step program, Perverts Anonymous."   
  
"Shut up! Neither of us really has room to talk. By the way, did you even happen to get the chance to tell her we are here for good and not moving back to Kyoto, and while you did that did you tell her you still love her?" Miroku knew he had him there.  
  
"I don't still love her! And I didn't tell her that we moved here for good; it is none of her business."   
  
"Right…" he finished giving his friend a cautious look of disbelief.  
  
* * * *   
  
Up in her bedroom, Kagome cried until she had no more tears, lying on her bed hugging her pillow. 'Why did he have to move here?' she thought, 'He is either stalking me or he has come here with his family and they are staying for good.' At this thought she tried to cry again but couldn't, her eyes were dry and she was tired. But she needed to find a closing to the story of the kid who had brought her so much grief. She got up and went to get her phone; she needed to talk with him then. 'That's the only way that I will know.' She was calling Sango, "Hello? Yes, is Hello there?" she asked trying to hide her depressed mood, "Sango it is Dana, I was wondering if Miroku had given you his number." Sango started to laugh thinking Kagome already knew the answer to that, but wanted to be polite.  
  
"Yeah, I have it, why?" Sango questioned, "Even though I was the first to get it I don't think I was the last." Kagome faked a laugh trying to cover up her sadness. Sango soon enough gave her the number. She said goodbye to her friend and hung up. After a while she picked the phone back up and called Miroku's house.  
  
"Hello? Is Miroku-chan there? Thank you." He wasn't home which means she had to go out and find InuYasha and talk to him, which wasn't going to be an easy task. He could be anywhere. But it was mid-afternoon so she had the time. She left and told her mom she was going to Sango's so she wouldn't be worried. Then she left heading for the places he started hanging out in the past week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
where does she know InuYasha from and why is everything a mess!?! Well we want her to talk to lil Inu puppy dont we... well that will hppen in the next chapters!!! 


End file.
